


The Beginning of the End

by CallMeKeef



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, M/M, readerxeveryone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: You are a human who has a pretty normal life, except for the occasional monster here or there. But then everything suddenly turns downhill for you. Your boyfriend cheats on you and starts fighting with you, your parents get stressed and blame everything on you, your job is really all you have. But then when you go to your friend Frisk's house, these skeletons next door take an interest in you.





	The Beginning of the End

You return home from a day of work, thankful your boyfriend is at work at the moment. You unlock the door before walking in and shutting the door. You have been planning this for days. You walk up the stairs and walk to your room, picking up the bags under the bed. You were going to break up with your boyfriend. Well, you were planning to, at least. You let out a breath, making sure you grabbed everything before taking out your phone, closing the door behind you and walking down the steps. You walk to your car and stuff the things inside, texting Frisk that you would be there soon. She responds happily as you close the trunk. You walked back inside and took out a piece of paper, quickly writing a breakup letter and smirking. He couldn't be mad at you like those posts online saying that people get broken up over text. This is probably broke up before they had phones back then; with a piece of paper inside of a message. You left the house and locked the door behind you, walking to the door of your car before sliding in and shutting it, buckling. You had left your car on, knowing you were going to come back to it soon. You back out of the driveway and started on your way to Frisk's house. 

Once you arrived you turned off your car, getting out. You see Frisk coming out of her house, smiling. "Hey, Frisk," You smile, quickly hugging her before opening the trunk.  
"Hey. I would ask how you're doing but I'm pretty sure over those texts I know more than I need to," Frisk smiled. You nodded.  
"Yeah, sorry by the way. You're literally the only person I could go to right now," You say.  
"Oh no, it's fine! Really! I don't mind. I honestly don't know why I bought a big house when I live alone," She shrugged, helping you bring your stuff inside. You laugh and nod, following her into a room which was the one you would be staying in. You and Frisk set down the things before Frisk looked at you, smiling. "We should have a girl's night."  
You smile and nod. "Yeah, right now, that sounds amazing. But I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm tuckered out from work."  
Frisk nods, "Alright. I'll wake you up later, okay?" She asked. You nodded and smiled. Frisk was so sweet.  
Frisk left, leaving you to yourself. You sit down, kicking off your shoes before laying down, closing your eyes and falling asleep.

 

When you wake up, Frisk is sitting on your stomach.  
"Frisk?" You ask groggily. She giggled.  
"You're such a lazybones! I shook you, played music in your ear, and even jumped on the bed!" Frisk exclaimed while you blushed embarrassedly.  
"Oh, sorry," You say, sitting up and knocking Frisk off you, making her laugh. You never understood how she could be so giddy all the time. She rolled off the bed, smiling.  
"It's fine. C'mon, there's popcorn in the microwave right now. We still have to get the movie and other snacks ready," She says and you nod, getting up. You follow her to the kitchen, grabbing all kinda of snacks. She grabbed the popcorn and a few other snacks. You two went to the living room, placing it on the ground. She grabbed blankets, pillows, and plushies. You picked out a movie.  
You two then set up a fort, placing the movie in. You two start snacking on the food, watching as the horror movie starts. 

When the movie ends, you two are both clutching each other.  
"Heh heh... That wasn't scary!" You say, chuckling nervously. She nods.  
"Y-Yeah... Totally..." She said as you two pull away from each other.  
"... Wanna watch a kid's movie?" You suddenly ask and she nods her head rapidly. You got up and placed one in.


End file.
